


Leaves And Kings

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Interspecies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Neptune.Legolas reveals his love for Aragorn and Aragorn gets a surprise.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 7
Collections: Least Expected





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't sue! Don't haul me away!  
>  Feedback: I *love* feedback!  
>  Story Notes: This is a first post for me! Yay!

"For the rest, they shall represent the other free peoples of the world: Elves, Dwarves and Men. Legolas shall be for the swarves; and Gimli son of Gloin for the Dwarves. They are willing to go at least to the passes of the mountains, and maybe beyond. For the men you shall have Aragon son of Arathorn-" 

Legolas had stopped listening and released his breath softly, not realizing that he'd been going. He past a soft look towards Strider, a smile meeting his lips and sighed. Aragon caught this and eyed him quickly, not even stopping his conversation with the hobbit, Frodo. 

Legolas couldn't help the smile that lifted to his face and brushed past his fair cheeks. Blond hair fell into grey eyes as he ran a hand gently through it. Eyes like stars focused in on their subject of desire- Aragon son of Arathorn. 

But, for some reason not in his own thinking... Legolas knew that Aragon could only remain a mellen. Something that couldn't be scooped up by love or desire, but something with loyalty nontheless. And, afterall... there was nothing wrong with admiring from a distance. Legolas laughed softly to himself and drew a few more looks from the meeting's watchers. And, then it was over. 

In seven days they would depart and Legolas already knew he would do whatever was honorable and follow Aragon to hell and back. They say you can fall in love at first sight, but is love ever fair? Of course not, if you fall in love with what you can't have. 

Stepping out into the forest, Legolas sat down at the base of a stream and leaned against the back of a tree. He felt his tears begin to fall freely upon fair cheeks and gasped, surprise. Obvviously, this was more than a fixation. But, how can it be that an immortal could love and then only watch his mortal love die? How cruel is fate? 

His sobbing grew louder and the birds seemed to sing to him, he fought to lift his head- blond hair falling into his tears and sticking to his face. He managed to sing with them, in a quavering voice. 

A moment later he jerked at a footstep behind him and mentally cursed himself for his selfishness. He should be preparing- he only had seven days! 

"It's just me," a proud voice said and Legolas fought not to burst into tears again. 

"I'd know your voice anywhere, son of Arathorn," Legolas managed to smile with a slight elvish giggle. 

"Don't try to sound so cheerful," he said sternly. "Especially if you're in need of crying." 

"You've been standing there long, then?" Legolas questioned, cheeks red with shame. 

Aragorn sat down, next to him and leaned his body against the lean elvish one and Legolas shuddered at the touch. He begged, in his mind, for Aragorn to leave, but he stayed. The brilliant, weather beaten look of his face that he ached to kiss was there. Along with the locks of raven-dark hair. He was kingly. Is an Elven Prince good enough for a King of Man? 

"Long enough to hear your tears and your sad song to the brook and birds," Aragon soothed. He reached up and surprised Legolas by running a hand through his hair. "Would you sing it again? In my tongue?" 

Legolas thought for a moment and nodded. There was nothing he would not do for this man. 
    
    
            "Cold be the heart that can't be warmed,
            Cold be the love that's ever scorned.
            For what is this, young Aragorn,
            That made me fall in love with thee.
            For now I shall be ever torn,
            Until your mortal kiss be worn,
            Upon my brow like Dwarvish gold,
            I'll love you now forever more."
    

Legolas paused, silver eyes searching dark ones and then beant his head again in shame. "I'm sorry-" he began. 

"Don't be sorry. What have you to be sorry for? I believe I have something you want," the man smiled and he beant gracefully and kissed the forehead of the elven lad. 

"But, it can't be more Aragorn. It's my fault, I'm the one who fell in love with you," Legolas whispered, he shuddered and leaned against Aragorn for warmth from the sudden chill that inflamed him. 

"Why do you think it can't be more?" Aragorn asked quickly. 

"Because... the Dunadan, you couldn't possibly love me-" 

"Why not?" Aragorn questioned. 

"I'm... a male elf. And, I'm not nearly as noble as you. And, you're so beautiful-" he babbled back at the Strider. 

"I've had many male lovers- not elves, but male. So, let's cross that one out. As to nobility... I am no King. Perhaps, rightfully, but now I am merely a Ranger. As to beauty, my loving one... you are beautiful," Strider echoed. 

Legolas looked at him in surprise and then down at himself. "Look at yourself," Aragorn said softly. "You are beautiful. Your eyes are silver, you have such a fair face. Look at your soft, blond hair with it's grey hues. Like a cat, you are- with the grace of a creature closer to any God I have ever believed in. Legolas, you are beautiful. You are the epitome of loviness, of innocence and I do love you. Maybe not as much as you, for love has much need of growth- but I could love you. Would you let me?" 

Legolas smiled. "I would give myself to you. Freely, because I love you." 

"And, I to you," Aragorn said, tracing the fine jawline. 

"Tonight?" Legolas asked, sliding a hand of Striders thigh. Strider moaned softly at the touch. 

"Tonight, innocent one."


	2. Chapter 2

As Legolas marched down the halls away from the feast, he sang to the walls and got the sudden urge and instantly broke out into song. Lindir, coming down the hallway, reapeated the ballad eagerly and laughed. 

"So, friend... what are you up to now?" 

"I can't tell you," Legolas smiled. 

"Happier than a star?" 

"I'm a comet sailing across the sky!" Legolas exclaimed back. 

Lindir laughed and turned him around towards his quarters. "Good, because I was listening in on you an Aragorn. I prepared a gift- go that way!" 

A moment later, Lindir was gone and Legolas found himself staring at the door of 

his room. He entered it gracefully, in anticipation of what he would find. It was a beautiful room with tall timbers beautiful carved from majestic trees. An oaken bed with soft down and silk sheets lay in the middle of the room. It faced three open windows leading out into the beautiful valley of Rivendell beyond. That way he could escape easily to sing or shoot, or be merry. 

Lindar had done an amazing job. Wine lay on the table, gently poured into two glasses. Around the room, thousands of candles were lit and the bed was covered in rose petals. Legolas sighed for a moment and walked to the nearest chair. On it was a thin night cloak of shining silver. He laughed and headed towards the bathroom to put it on. 

Aragorn sighed as he walked down the hallway. The walls were full of the laughter of elves and it seemed to him they were urging him to commit the deed he was about to commit. His steps were quick and sure and in his eyes was the pure, shining innocence of Legolas' face. He loved every contour of it. 

He knocked carefully on the elf's door and smiled as it opened. Legolas was dressed in a shining cloak, his barefeet touching the wooden floor. Aragorn stepped into the room at his nod and watched those beautiful eyes. He bent closer and saw the lust and anticipation written there. He hoped his own eyes matched their beauty. 

"I've been waiting for you, Strider," Legolas whispered in a sensuous way that Aragorn knew only Green Leaf could create. 

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting any longer," Aragorn laughed. He bent down, his lips drawing softly, teasingly across Legolas'. When they were gone, Legolas' hand touched his lips delicately and smiled. He leaned upward and wrapped his arms around the King's neck and sighed, taking in the passionate scent that wafted off his soon-to-be lover's body. Legolas bit softly on the skin of the neck, moving upwards in a delicate pattern. He bit the skin and then softly soothed it with kisses until Aragorn was moving against him. He laughed as Aragorn wrapped his hands in his long, elvish hair and felt him turn his head upwards. Legolas smiled and met the kiss halfway. Their touch was electric as Aragorn sought the warmth of Legolas' mouth and Legolas eagerly parted his lips. He sucked delicately on the heat of Aragorn's touch moaning softly in rapture as he touched the man for whom he'd fallen in love. 

Aragorn broke away and softly touched the silken cloak the lay on the elf's back. Legolas smiled and eased out of it. First, his shoulders showed and then more as it dropped elegantly to the floor. Aragorn was caught with a shock as he watched the beautiful body move towards him. "Pale skin, soft as a young boy's," he thought as he touched the smooth marble. 

His elfhood stood out, already erect and ready for it's attention and Aragorn noted the similarities between them and the lack of differences. Aragorn smiled and bent down to his knees. Legolas stared down at him trustingly as Aragorn moved to touch- 

"Dunadan?" Legolas said softly. 

"Yes, beautiful one?" Aragorn replied. 

"I have never-" 

"It will be alright. I'll show you. Just trust me," Aragorn said and prepared to start again. 

"No, you don't understand. I am a true virgin to lads and lasses," he gulped. "For elves... mating symbolizes that you have found the person you are to spend your life with. Permanently," he whispered almost afraid of Aragorn's reaction. 

"A bonding?" Aragorn questioned. "I think I've heard rumors-" 

"They're true. Would you still have me?" Legolas asked. 

"Always," Strider said quickly. He bent and touched the shaft that lay before himand squeezed it gently. Then, he ran his fingers teasingly down it, watching as it hardened more and Legolas shuddered. Legolas' silver-blue eyes rose to the ceiling and then back at Aragorn, so loving and full of trust. 

Aragorn moved and blew gently on Legolas' elfhood, smiling as the lad shuddered and moaned softly. Then, he took it into his mouth and sucked softly. Legolas felt like he was going insane. He was being touched everywhere as he felt Aragorn's hands move across him. Meanwhile, Aragorn's tongue was wrapped around the head of his penis. It sucked and pulled gently, and then he raked his teeth softly down the sides. Sucking harder and faster, Legolas found his hands in Aragorn's hair. 

"Yes, now!" he screamed as he felt Aragorn's hands wrap around his ass, fingers seeking the crack that lay there. 

Aragorn sucked harder, gently massaging inner thighs and then felt Legolas begin wildly thrusting into his willing mouth. Stars broke into the elf's eyes as he came, bursting into Aragorn's mouth. He felt his legs go weak, only supported by Aragorn's firm hands. 

The man picked him up and gently carried him to the bed. Legolas sighed contented as he settled among down, silk and rose petals. A moment later Aragorn joined him and to Legolas' delight- he had removed his clothes. Legolas jumped on him with the cat-like grace common to elves and wrapped his legs around the man's waist. Their erections touched, sending sparks down both of them and Legolas' marveled how he'd become hard so soon after an orgasm. 

"I want you in me," the elf whispered erotically and softly bit some of Aragorn's hair, blowing it out of his face. Then, he bent lower and kissed him deeply, nibbling playfully on his lower lip. 

"When you put it that way... how can I refuse?" Aragorn laughed as he rolled them over so that he was on the elf. 

"Anything I should know about?" Aragorn questioned further. 

"Besides the fact you have a very impatient elf on your hands?" 

Aragorn laughed and said no more as he kissed the soft lips of his friend once 

more. He moved his hand until he found the special place in between thighs and pressed softly against the virgin entrance. Legolas searched Aragorn's eyes and found nothing but friendship and loyalty. And, something new- love.


	3. Chapter 3

Aragorn pressed one finger gently inside and felt the instantaneous reaction of Legolas' muscles refusing him entry. "Relax," he whispered softly, kissing the side of his lover's face. "It will be much easier. The First Time is sometimes hard- but if you have love in your heart for me, it will be a joyous occasion." 

"Of course I have love in my heart for you. You are the one I sing all my elvish songs about and to," Legolas laughed quietly. He relaxed and felt a second finger penetrate him. Aragorn seemed to be searching for something- 

"Oh Gil-galad!" he screamed as Aragorn's fingers brushed against the sensitive prostrate gland. He moaned and thrust himself deeper against Aragorn's fingers, trying to feel the lightning feeling again. Aragorn helped him and moved in another finger, thrusting them in and out as Legolas writhed on the bed with each intimate touch. 

"Aragorn! In me! Now!" 

Aragorn was only to happy to comply as he felt his own erection pressing against the elf's beautiful body. He was so much like a lass, a cross between them as his hair moved against the pillow. pressed his manhood against the opening and began his trek inside, moaning at the contact. 

"Beautiful one..." he groaned. 

"No, impatient one!" Legolas' said determinedly as he tried to thrust forward onto Aragorn's shaft. But, Aragorn had a firm hand on Legolas' hips and the elf whined in protest. 

Aragorn continued his trek inside, slow and steady as Legolas' moaned impatiently. pHis erection throbbed, red and beautiful as Aragorn finally found him sheaved in all that was Legolas. 

Legolas looked at him and between their eyes they started a rhythm, predicting what each and the other would want and simultaneously dilvering it. Aragorn thrust inside the warm, hot, heat that was Green Leaf and felt the elf purr deeply at him. 

His skin had the aroma of the forest, carefully covered by a lustful smell and Aragorn couldn't resist but to touch those kiss swollen lips. He moaned as the speed increased and hung on to Legolas' hips for his life. 

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled as the speed increased sending rockets of pleasure through them both. Aragorn thrust once more, as hard as he could and at the same moment that Aragorn came- Legolas did against his own stomach. The elf felt the man's seed filling the deep place within him and felt Aragorn withdraw. He spooned up against the man and marveled at the fit. It was perfect. 

"Thank you, loving king," the elf whispered against the man's chest. 

"No, it is I who should thank you, beautiful leaf," Aragorn replied. 

**THE END**


End file.
